


Post War

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Random Prompts [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fitz Dies, Gen, Lincoln Lives, not cannon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy isn't dealing well at all with everything that has happened in the past few weeks, but she can always rely on her friend Phil Coulson to know how to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post War

 Making his way down the empty hallways of SHIELD, Phil tucked the file that he had been carrying under his arm while attempting to balance himself on his crush at the same time. The last thing that he needed to do was injure his leg even more, especially if the injury wasn’t sustained while on a world saving mission.

               “Good Night!” A semi cheerful voice pulled his attention away from his own thoughts and down the hall to where he could see Daisy exiting one of the bed rooms. “Try to get some sleep.”

               Making his way over to the other agent, Phil smiled when she turned her attention to him “How’s Lincoln doing?”

               “He’s resting,” Daisy shrugged her shoulders, unable to look Coulson in the eyes “Still talking about leaving as soon as his injuries have healed. Says that we need to focus on our selves and healing from our own suffering rather than trying to take care of each other.”

               With every word that she spoke, Daisy’s voice got quieter, and her face grew a little darker. “Maybe it’s for the better.” She glanced up at him with a look of hurt “Lincoln is right; you both have a lot of healing to do. He needs to fight through his own battles without relying on you, and you need to do the same. This isn’t something you can try to help each other through.”

               “Right,” she scuffed, looking down at the ground “Two broken people can’t exactly fix each other.”

               Reaching forward with his free hand Phil laid it on top of Daisy’s shoulder and gave her a tender smile “We’ve all been through a lot, you and Melinda more than anyone. You need to take some time to yourself and heal.”

               “Is May going to take time to herself?” She let herself look back up at Phil, hoping that she wasn’t the only one.

               “She’s…she doesn’t think leaving SHIELD is a good idea, at least not right now. She’ll be making visits to her parents and taking some time off with them to try and collect her thoughts and deal with what happened to Andrew…” explained Phil, wincing when Daisy looked back down at the ground and sighed.

               “I’m the only one, got it.” She brought her hands up to her hair and screwed her eyes shut “this would just…”

               Rather than waiting for her to finish what she was saying, Phil took a step closer and used his free hand to tug her into his arms for a hug. Almost as soon as she was in his grasp, Daisy felt all of her walls breaking down and tears starting to run down her face.

               “It’s too much,” she sobbed, attempting to hid her face in his shoulder as he held her close “I…I can’t. I can’t look at my friends, the people I hurt…”

               “I know,” he whispered, knowing that no matter how many times’ he told her that it wasn’t her fault, she wouldn’t believe him. He’s seen too many Agents, too many friends, deal with the same guilt. No matter how different their personality was, they always blamed themselves. The good people always seemed to take the blame, even when they didn’t deserve it. “You need a break from SHIELD Daisy, anyone would after what you went through.”

               “But I…” she chocked back the tears, trying to get the words she wanted to say passed her throat “without Bobbie, and Lance… and now Fitz…”

               Thinking back to the ship, and the sacrifice that Fitz had made so that Daisy didn’t have to, Phil found himself struggling to hold back his own tears. He really thought for once that they would all make it. That the universe taking Andrew away from Melinda was enough hurt.

               “You need to heal first,” he explained, refusing to let go of her as she continued to cry into his shoulder. “Taking some time to yourself could help you heal. At the least, being away from the team will give you a chance to deal with everything that happened without having to see everything that make’s you blame yourself.”

               “I guess…” her voice was quiet and weak, muffled a little by the fact that she hadn’t removed her face from his shoulder in an attempt to forget that the outside world existed. “But…without Lincoln, or May, or you…without something to occupy my mind…how can i?”

               “Oh, I didn’t say you’d be doing nothing.” She took a step back and looked up at him, frowning when he grabbed the file from under his arm and held it out towards him “It’ll keep you occupied and doesn’t involve check ins until you’re done.”

               “How long?” she eyed the file, not reaching out for it quite yet.

               “However long you need. You’re still one of my top agents…”

               “Only Agents,” she corrected with an unamused huff.

               “Top.” Clarified Phil, not willing to stand by while Daisy put herself down “You can leave when you want, so you have as much time as you need to take it or turn it down. And you can wait until Lincoln is up and ready to head out on his own. Give yourself a chance to say any goodbye’s you need to.”

Debating her options for a moment, Daisy took a deep breath and reached out to take the file from Phil “You’re sure?”

               “I’d rather you be on a mission away from the team rather than going rough.” he smiled.

               “I would never…” seeing Phil hold up a hand to silence her, Daisy rethought what she was going to say and sighed “Ok…I was a hacktivist before SHIELD, so I probably would.”

               “At least I know that you won’t destroy the city in anger.” Joked Phil.

               “Hulk Joke?” She put a hand on her hip and raised an eye brow at him “Really?”

               “I was thinking Black Widow and Hawkeye, but I’ll forgive you for not knowing that.” A smile pulled at his lips at the memories of old SHIELD missions and gossip going around the base after a mission gone wrong in Canada.

             

     “I don’t even want to know,” she smiled for the first time in days, allowing herself to forget everything for a moment in favor of some light hearted joking with her friend.”by the way, how is your leg doing?”

    “Oh you know, it’s pretty good.” Phil smirked, looking down at his leg “i think i might have twisted it...” he winced when Daisy punched him in the arm, but decided the slight pain that was now radiating where she had hit him was worth it when she bent over herself laughing at his really bad joke. 


End file.
